percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The War Game
A one-off by X Yman Plot In this story, the campers of Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and Camp Demititan fight a mock war to test their skills. Alliances These are the alliances in the story. At the Beginning All of Camp Half-Blood except Cabin Janus are on the Camp Half-Blood side. The Fifth Cohort, Arion, and Hannibal are also on this side. They also have all the Greek Demititans. The whole twelfth legion except the above are on the Fulminata side with Janus Cabin from CHF. Also have the Roman demititans. Story Prologue Connor Stoll POV Connor was walking down the path at camp. He was going home to his cabin after robbing the store. When he got to Cabin 11, he saw a notice on the door. ATTN: CAMP HALF BLOOD RESIDENTS You must all report to Olympus by 6 AM tomorrow morning. There will be a mock war. Take everything necessary. Then he ran around camp shouting: "They're here! The war is here!" at a voice so loud, everyone came outside to see what was happening. -Chiron Frank Zhang POV After leaving the War Games, won by the Second and Fifth Cohorts, Frank Zhang saw a notice on the door of the barracks of the Fifth Cohort. Twelfth Legion Fulminata: All living residents must report to Olympus by 5AM tomorrow morning. War game will be fought there. Take the whole army. Use the main road. Lupa: Senatus Populusque Romanus Erick Goldman POV "Ah. I really needed a break." he said to his brother, the son of Krios. Suddenly, there was a rap at the door. "War games. Mount Olympus. Be there 7AM sharp tomorrow." said someone. It was Epimetheus. 'Well, let's get packing." said Erick. Thalia Grace POV "Huntresses." called Artemis. "Yes, milady?" asked Phoebe. "We depart for Olympus tomorrow morning." said Artemis. "Yes, milady. Hunters, move out!" called Thalia. Chapter 1 "Hellooooooooooooooo!" said Percy. "Shut up." said Clarisse. "Hey, Percy!" shouted Dakota from across the field. Then he took a swig of Kool-Aid from his flask. One hour later, the Demititans showed up. "Heroes and Hunters!" shouted Zeus. "You are here for a war game. This will last two months!" said Hades. "Then go to one side of the battlefield, and set up headquarters. And then go to war!" said Ares. "No killing!" shouted Chiron. "Dirty tricks are accepted." said Lupa. "Dismissed!" shouted Athena, and the heroes chose their sides. The Fifth Cohort and their cavalry and Hannibal joined Camp Half Blood. The Janus cabin joined the Legion. Demititans split according to their heritage. Roman Hunters joined the Legion. The Greeks and mortals joined Camp Half Blood. Satyrs and fauns joined Camp Half Blood. Chapter 2 "All right, crew, we're going to that side!" said Percy, pointing left. "Hephaestus and Vulcan kids, please go build a fort. Athena, go with them. Apollo and Hunters, try to find weapons. Aphrodite and Demeter, scout the area. Ares, Hermes, Dionysus, Fifth Cohort, Iris, Morheus, Hebe, Kratos, and Nike, go to the fort and set up camp as well. Nico, if you can, fetch Mrs. O' Leary. Morpheus, Hypnos, take a darn nap. Hecate, use some magic and get us stuff." commanded Percy. "Yes, sir." snickered a Hermes kid. "What about us?" asked Grover. "Uh, help the fort builders with trees and stuff." he answered. "Oh, demititans, go find weapons too. Romans "Form ranks!" commanded Jason. The legion filed. "Now! The Fifth Cohort and the war elephant ''and ''the horse have defected to the other side with the children of Vulcan. We need to work without them. Fourth and Third Cohort, set up a small fortress. First and Second, find weapons. Move out!" he said. In four hours, a fortress was set up for all the cohorts to stay in, with the Eagle standing tall above. The Fourth stood guard outside and the First and Second had found enough sword, spears, knives, and other weapons. "Good work! SPQR!" he shouted. They responded with a will. "The plan is to set siege to their camp. Then we attack. It's all offense. Get sleep, because tomorrow is a big day." he said. Greeks "All right. Good work team!" exclaimed Percy. The fortress was three stories tall and had enough room to hold allof them ''and ''the Romans. The others had found two rooms full of weapons. "Okay! Here's the battle plan!" he continued. "Annabeth?" he asked. "Okay. Malcolm! Projector." she said. A diagram of Olympus covered the wall. She pointed with a stick: "Okay. Half the team will go here." she said pointing to the border of the other team's turf. "Another third will penetrate their defenses from underneath. That's you demititans. Morpheus cabin has said that the others will lay siege on us. The remaining sixth will defend our camp." she finished.